You Outta Be in Show Business
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: The biggest break of Ryan’s solo debut is coming up. And Sharpay gets really excited for her brother. Odd things start happening once he get the news. Will Ryan get his dreams come true? Will he ever get the girl? Will Sharpay even join the popular group?
1. The Amazing Announcement

**You Outta Be in Show Business **

**Chapter 1: The Amazing Announcement**

**Summary: **The biggest break of Ryan's solo debut is coming up. And Sharpay gets really excited for her brother. Odd things start happening once he get the news. Will Ryan get his dreams come true? Will he ever get the girl? Will Sharpay even join the popular group?! Rypay (family-like), Troypay, Ryella

**Disclaimer: **HSM is not what I own!

**Note:** This has a lot of P.O.V.s in it.

**Sharpay's P.O.V.**

High school, the place of opportunity whether you get to be an athlete, a filmmaker, a scientist, a singer, or even my pick, fashion design. Yes, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer. I mean come on you have your own fashion show! Okay maybe I'm getting a bit carried away here. This story isn't all about me. This is also about my brother, Ryan. His part will come later. But right now let's get to the story.

Okay so, we were in Ms. Darbus' class and she made an announcement. "Students, we have very exciting news. The Albuquerque Channel is having a search for the most talented student in all of East High. And they have chosen our own East High!" Everyone started to get excited. But all my talent is fashion. Maybe I can show the channel a fashion show! Nah, they'll probably chose a dancer, instrument player, or singer. I can do those but I don't think I could "wow" them enough. Ms. Darbus then finished, "They told us that whoever wins gets to have their own show and the channel will broadcast it!" More excitement came over the room. This could be the biggest thing in all of Wildcat history!

It was lunchtime and I was daydreaming about finally becoming part of Annabelle and the popular group. I would do anything for to be a part of them. "Sharpay, Sharpay," my closest pal, Troy tried to wake me up. "You're drifting off again." "Oh, excuse me. Aah, Troy don't you just wish you were part of Annabelle's group?" "No not really, besides I'm all ready popular." "I mean how does she do it? She's fabulous, she's pretty, and I'm just Sharpay." "Come on, in my opinion, you can out shine Annabelle any day." "Dude, don't get mushy with me. Besides, I don't wanna outshine her. Do you know what could happen to my reputation?" "Who cares about reputation?" "I do!" "Hey, popular or not I'll always be right by your side." I rolled my eyes for Troy's, once again, mushiness. "Fine," I replied.

After I ate lunch, I had to help Ms. Darbus pass out flyers for the up-coming event. Of course, Troy was helping also. So were his Wildcats. I then came up to my best female friend, Gabriella. The smartest girl in school. "Hey Sharpay, what's up?" "Just wondering if you're interested in the broadcasting auditions. So you up?" "Thank but science is in my passion." "You and all smart girls." "Hey it's what I do." "Can you at least show up?" "Why, are you auditioning?" "No but Darbus is giving us extra credit. Of course Troy and I are being there." "Well I'll see you two love birds there." "Love birds?!" "See ya!" Gabriella then went to her locker. Okay, but Troy and I love birds?! That's just silly! Or is it?

Anyways, just as she left, I saw people moving away towards the side. That's when I knew it was Annabelle. For some odd reason, she and her crew came up to me. She then said, "Excuse me uh…" I answered, "Sharpay. I've seen you but I don't think you've seen me." "Well of course everybody has seen me. Well actually you're in my homeroom right?" "Yeah, so are you auditioning for the broadcast?" "We're doing a dance routine, it's sure to wow the audience." "Just wondering, why did you come up to me?" "Well you're blocking my locker." "Oh, well didn't notice. It was a nice chat." "Yeah." I started to get out of Annabelle's way as I continued to send out flyers.

As I continued on, I heard singing coming from the music room. A familiar voice was singing "Once Upon a December" (Deana Carter version). I stopped and took a closer listen. I found it hard to believe for a _guy_ to sing this song and still pull it off. As he stopped singing, I opened the door and I thought my own two eyes were deceiving me.

**Ryan's P.O.V. **

Okay. By seeing the look on Sharpay's face, she was surprised. I bet it was because of my singing. She then said, "Oh…my…god. That was you?" Nothing came out of my mouth. I just stared at Sharpay. "Ryan, you're amazing!" "Uh, thanks." "No not amazing, you were…whatever is bigger than amazing!" "Did you hear the whole thing?" "Everything, are you trying out for the broadcast? Cause if you are they have to chose you!" "Well I am." "That's great! Just wondering, why are you doing this?"

It was confession time. This was going to be hard. "Well too tell you the truth, two reasons. One, I really want this more than anything cause I've always wanted to sing in front of many people. And two, well I want to get your friend, Gabriella, to notice me." "Ryan, wow you could have told me this before. And I knew there was something going on with you and Gabriella." "Telepathy again?" "Probably." "Promise me you won't tell her." "Twin's honor." Sharpay and I then did the pinky promise. "So Ryan, are you going to sing this song?" "I guess, why?" "Come on, your vocals are amazing! You make beyond famous singers look unprofessional." Maybe Sharpay's remark was true. I have compared myself with Donny Osmond on tape. "Just a reminder, auditions are on this Friday. Remember that." "Okay I will." "I even told Gabriella to be there." "Sharpay!" "Hey, this was before I knew you were singing." Sisters, they always try to rub it in on you.

* * *

Well that last line certainly was true! Please rate and review! And no flames or anything mean


	2. The Auditions Begin

**Chapter 2: The Auditions Begin **

**Ryan's P.O.V. **

Few days have passed and the auditions finally arrived. If only I just got my butt out of bed. Luckily, Sharpay was there to help out (even though it meant dragging me). After breakfast, I ran up to Sharpay and asked her, "Can you help me find an outfit?" "Uh, and why is that?" "I just want to look nice enough for the TV crew. Not _too_ nice though." "All right, I think I might know what you mean." We then went into Sharpay's closet. She then pulled out a white and blue striped shirt. "Sharpay did you make this?" "Yes, I was saving it for our birthday. Wear your white Trilby with it," she told me.

At the auditorium, it was packed. At least Sharpay and I found seats next to Gabriella and Troy. As we sat, Gabriella said to me, "I've seen you somewhere. You're Ryan right?" "Yes I am. I'm in your homeroom, science, and history class." "Well it's nice to meet you." As she smiled, I blushed a bit. This was the first conversation I've had with her. And it's been almost three months and we never talked to each other. As Sharpay would think, "It's about time."

**Gabriella's P.O.V. **

So I finally get to know who Ryan Evans is. Sharpay talks about him once in a while but I didn't know he was in my classes. Oh well, at least now I know. We then saw the TV crew heading towards the reserved front seats. Ms. Darbus then announced, "Well now that we're all here, let's get things started. _Shall _we?" She started calling names down. Some sang, some dance, some played an instrument, and even someone tried to do the spinning plates trick. Then came Annabelle and the popular group. They started dancing to Rihanna's "Umbrella". It was almost like a theater show. Some of the moves they did were backflips, cartwheels, and even a 360. Most people starting thinking that this would be the broadcast. That is until it was Ryan's turn.

As he got up, he put a CD in the stereo. I then heard an intro that was so familiar. Wait a second, "_Once Upon A December_"? Okay to be honest, what the heck is he doing singing a _girl_ song? Aside from that, he began to sing very professionally. He did it in a harmonic, emotinal, warm, yet romantic feeling to it. Troy started to move his head along with the beat. Sharpay started to smile throughout the whole performance. As the song ended, everything was silent. Until we heard on of the TV crew bite off his pencil. The whole auditorium then started to roar. I could almost tell what one of the crew told Ms. Darbus. He said to her ear, "I think we've found our performer." Thank god I'm well at reading lips. I then saw Annabelle have a jealous face in her.

As Ryan sat down he asked, "So how was I?" Troy answered, "Dude, that was…that was superpendous!" Sharpay made an odd look towards Troy. I have no idea where the word "superpendous" came from. Back to Ryan, I figured that he was waiting for an answer coming from me. "Well, I'm speechless…in a good way," as I nodded my head. Ryan then smiled a bit. Okay, for some odd reason, I have a feeling that Ryan likes me.

**Troy's P.O.V. **

Well the next day came and the bulletin is up. Everyone is finally gonna know who it is. There are other things going on in my mind too. Really, really, scary things. Sharpay then came and said, "Hey Troy!" "Sharpay all right if I tell you something." "What is it?" "Well…I'll never watch Bugs Bunny cartoons the same way again." Sharpay then made a paused look. "You didn't watch Family Guy did you? Oh never mind. More important things, like the broadcasting. So who is it?" "I don't know, we're gonna have to look." We then came across the bulletin and saw who it was. Sharpay then screamed happily and jumped into my arms. Gabriella then came in and asked, "What are you happy about?" Just after Sharpay pointed out the bulletin, Gabriella then yelled, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!" Almost everyone could here them. So wish I could be one of the not-almost-everyone people. Ryan arrived just as Gabriella and Sharpay gasped heavily. "What's going on here?" he asked. Sharpay replied, "Oh you'll see." Sharpay then put Ryan in a possition towards the bulletin.

He read:

**Thank you students for participating in our talent search. But the broadcasters have decided to put one of the lucky in it's own performance. **

**Congratulations to ****RYAN EVANS**

**You will be having your own show Friday, November 16 8:00PM **

"Ryan isn't that exciting?! Ryan?" Sharpay asked. And then came a thud! "Well, at least he didn't scream," I said. Dude I mean come on, my ears were almost bleeding from hearing Sharpay and Gabriella. I'll never understand the over-excitement of girls.

**Ryan's P.O.V. **

Wow, that's the first time I've fainted ever! After that bulletin reading, a few seconds later, I see Gabriella looking at me in the nurse's office. "What happened," I asked. She answered, "You fainted after you read the broadcasting announcement." "I did? Oh man, I'm so embarrassed right now." "Don't be, things like this can happen occasionally." "Thanks for taking me here." "If it weren't for Troy, Sharpay and I would be dragging you." I chuckled a bit. She then smiled at me.

**Sharpay's P.O.V. **

Ah, free period! Nothing like doing whatever you need to catch up on. I then saw people backing towards the wall and lockers. Annabelle came up to me again. "So, heard you brother won the talent search. Congrats." "Wow, um…thanks Annabelle." "Don't push it. Listen, we were thinking since your brother might be the big star, we thought you could join us." "Do you mean it?" "Why not? After all, you're gonna be related to a celebrity. Meet us at the balcony table." "Okay, I'm there." Wow, finally! I get to sit with the popular crowd!

**Troy's P.O.V. **

Well I saw Sharpay and Annabelle have there conversation. As they passed by me, I heard one of populars saying, "Is she really gonna be in our group?" Annabelle replied, "That is until we humiliate her brother. After all he did take our rightful place." I couldn't believe it. Well actually, can since it's what they do. Poor Ryan. Poor Sharpay. I had to talk to her right away.

As I got up to Sharpay's looker, I said, "Sharpay there's something I have to tell you." "Not now. Lunch is coming up in an hour and they invited me! Isn't that great?" "Listen Shar----" "Come on, if it wasn't for Ryan, this wouldn't be happening! It's all thanks to him." I guess Sharpay was right. If it wasn't for Ryan, Annabelle wouldn't be plotting to humiliate him.


	3. Lunchtime with The Populars

**Chapter 3: Lunchtime with The Populars **

**Sharpay's P.O.V. **

Good thing I'm not dreaming. It's finally happening that I'm sitting with Annabelle at the balcony table. She then got my attention, "So Sharpay, what is that glittery pink binder you have?" "Well that's my portfolio for fashion's class," as I answered calmly as my insides were screaming inside. "Wow, these are amazing. Are you going to help out with your brother's costumes?" "Never thought of that. Maybe I will! I actually designed his shirt." "You know what Sharpay; you were thinking what I was thinking." "Really?" "Yeah, you can maybe design costumes for us if we have to perform a dance routine." "That would be awesome!" And there I am, talking about my fashion design with Annabelle! Dreams really do come true don't they!

**Ryan's P.O.V. **

Seems like Sharpay is having a good time today. As this was going on, I was getting some lunch. People all of a sudden started staring at me. This seemed like some kind of horror movie only there's no hockey guy in a mask killing people. As I was done, I heard some girls squealing. I finally got to where Gabriella's sitting. "Why is everybody staring at me?" I asked. Gabriella replied, "It's the talent search thing." "Seems like they are think I'm some celebrity." "Technically you're going to be once this is broadcast. To be honest, this is bigger than any basketball game." "Well we're here. So what do you want to talk about? Other then the up-coming show?" "Well the Scholastic Decathlon is coming up around January." "Cool, I'll be there."

Then some fangirls started to come up to us. "Oh my gosh! You were amazing at the auditions! I love you!!!!" "Uh…thanks." "Can you please give us a preview?" "Right now?" The fangirls shook there heads very fast. "Well, all right." As I got up on the table, one of the fangirls shouted, "HEY EVERYBODY, RYAN'S GIVING US A PREVIEW OF HIS SHOW!!!!" Everyone in the cafeteria started cheering, even the teachers as well. (And that's what really scares me) The cafeteria began to settle down. I then took a deep breath and began to sing.

_There's a hill we gotta climb  
There's a treasure we must find  
The two of us as friends  
We're ready to take on the world _

There was no background music whatsoever. Gabriella then began to clap along to the song. Soon everyone in cafeteria joined in. I found that a bit awkward but I continued to sing.

_We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Everyday's an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world_

_And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know if nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way_

_You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear_

_You know I wiiiill, yeah- yeah, _

_Oooh _

_Whoo!_

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered me on. As I took my bow, I saw Sharpay's new friend, Annabelle, clapping slowly with a glare.

**Sharpay's P.O.V. **

That was a yet another amazing performance by the talented brother, Ryan Evans! But I saw the look on Annabelle's face. It didn't seem that she enjoyed it for some odd reason. "Hey Annabelle, is everything all right?" "Oh yeah, no biggy. Can't wait for you _**brother to shine**_!" Okay…well she said that with an attitude. She's probably having a bad day. Oh well, mine and Ryan's days are going perfect!

After the fabulous lunch, Troy came up to me as fast as he could. "Sharpay, there's something I need to tell you!" "Okay, just don't rush it. So spill." "You know that Annabelle auditioned for the talent search right." "Of course I do." "Well, I kind of overheard her after she spoke with you. She said that she and her group is going to find a way humiliate Ryan. I'm sorry but they're only using you. I hope you understand." No way, that can't be true. "You're lying. You're the one who wants to humiliate him don't you!" "_What_?" "You're just jealous because you couldn't find a talent you could do. So ha-HA to you!" Okay, maybe I sounded a bit crazy there, but there is no way that Annabelle could do this. Besides, she's too _cool_ to even do this.


	4. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 4: The Show Must Go On **

**Note:** Just to let you guys know, this is the last chapter. Yes, most of my stories have only like about few chapters in them. Mainly because I'm saving some time unless I have nothing else to do.

* * *

**Ryan's P.O.V. **

Friday November 16 has finally arrived. I'm a bit nervous, but I believe I could pull this off. Even though the whole school's watching me, along with their parents, the TV broadcasters, and a family at home watching their TV set. Oh my god, now I'm really nervous! Well at least Sharpay is helping me along the way. She made all the costumes for every quick-change I have. Right now, I'm in a blue shirt with a black jacket and tan pants. As we were getting ready, Sharpay told me, "I can't believe Troy lied to me!" "Lied to you about…" "He said that he heard Annabelle said that she was trying to humiliate you! Stupid Troy Bolton and his stupid lies! The next time I see, him, I swear our friendship is through!" "Sharpay what if he's right?" "Oh please, he's only scared that I'm spending more time with Annabelle then with him. The grey black striped flat hat should do the trick." She got my hat out and put it on my head. "Brother, you're looking like a popstar already."

**Gabriella P.O.V. **

This is going to be exciting. I find so many people here in the auditorium; it's much bigger then the auditions. I went backstage to find Sharpay. Maybe she's in Ryan's dressing room. So I knocked and asked, "Are you naked?" "No, I'm all dressed," Ryan replied. "So you excited?" "If I wasn't too nervous, then yes." "Do you know where Sharpay is?" "She's with Annabelle." "Thanks, but before I go I wanted to tell you…break a leg." "Thanks."

Well after that nice conversation, I finally found Sharpay. "Hey Sharpay, what's going on?" "Well Annabelle is going to help out with the show." "You mean the popular girl?" "Yeah isn't that great?" "Uh…yeah." I don't think I trust Sharpay's new friend. There's a feeling that she's doing something bad.

**Sharpay's P.O.V. **

"One minutes until show time!" said Ms. Darbus. I then came up to Ryan and said, "You know what to do." So we did our usual ritual, _Pfft, pfft, ma, ma, eee, eee, wooow!_ "Stop! I trust you." "Energy." "Now go knock 'em dead." I saw him taking deep breaths. As the curtains then opened, Ryan got on and sang his heart out.

While this was going, Annabelle and the populars turning the switches on the stereo. "What are you doing?" "Helping out your brother. Say do you know where the microphone sound is?" "Yeah it's right on stage left." "Thanks." As they left, I suddenly saw a bucket up on the ceiling. All I could think of is "what the heck?" All of a sudden, Ryan's microphone sound went off. I then saw Annabelle messing with the sound. "What's going on?" "We're giving a show that nobody will forget." "What do you mean?" "Don't worry, when your brother Ryan is done, the stage is ours. Thanks for the help by the way, we don't need you anymore." So Troy was telling the truth.

As Ryan tried to check what was wrong with his microphone, I saw one of the populars try to pull something. Oh my god the bucket! I had to do something. I then pushed Ryan out of the way as soon as the bucket fell. Turns out, it got on me. So…it's milk. Spoiled milk. Everyone then stared at me. "Uh…sorry about that. Continue on." As I got on backstage, Annabelle had an angry look on her face. "Shouldn't you be laughing?" "I would, I should, but I'm not thanks to you!" "You know what Annabelle, you can mess with other people, you can mess with your clones, but you **CAN NOT** mess with my brother! Friends come and go, which you aren't, but family is forever. Guess I was wrong wanting to join you." "That's one thing you're right about. Come on girls. We've got better things to do." Annabelle and the populars then left.

At the same time, Troy was right behind me. "Troy, look I'm sorry for not believing you. You were right. I know you said that because you really care about me." "Of course I do. Isn't that what couples are suppose to do?" "I know, thanks." I then kissed him on the cheek. I could see the look on his face that he blushed with a giant grin. "Come on, let's go see my brother shine!" I almost forgot, before we left I turned back on the mic sound. "Is this on?" Ryan said into the microphone. Everyone could hear now even though most stomachs did loop-de-loops.

**Gabriella's P.O.V. **

For some odd reason, Ryan's microphone turned off and back on. That kind scared me when he checked his microphone the last time. Finally, Troy and Sharpay got back and took their seats. At least Sharpay's smell went away. Ryan then told the audience, "This next song is dedicated to someone very special here." Was he talking about me? The band then started to play a ballad. He started singing "_I Still Believe_" only two pitches lower.

_Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know she awaits for me  
Someday soon she'll see I'm the one_

_I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all_

_Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe _

_Believe in love _

_Yes I still believe  
Believe in loooooooooooooooove  
I still believe loooooooooooooooove  
I still believe  
Believe in love_

Everyone got off their seats and cheered. Well Sharpay cheered the most. That I couldn't compete. When the show ended, I met Ryan backstage. "You were very talented out there!" "You really think so?" "I know so!" "Well thanks." "So you've finally got me to notice you." "What? How would you know?" "I don't know, I can usually tell things." "Thanks anyway." I started to hold his hands. I mean come on, talented and polite is what I like in guys. "So Ryan, I'm glad you had this chance." "Yeah, actually." And there I was leaning in for a you-know-what, so was Ryan, until… 

"Excuse Mr. Ryan Evans, I see you have quite the talent there." Some businessman came up to Ryan. Troy and Sharpay (in a new dress) came up at the right time. The businessman told him, "So I was thinking you could start a music career." "Will I still be able to go to school?" "Of course, you'll be recording on weekends." "Will I use my own songs and will my friends be allowed?" "Of course, we can't leave your friends out of the fun." Ryan then turned his head to us. Sharpay then held her hands and shook them. Ryan then answered, "All right, I'm in." Sharpay then cheered happily into Troy's arms again. I was jumping around all excited. "Ryan do you believe what's going to happen?!" Sharpay said in happiness. "I mean look what's happening. You had your own show, you were broadcast on TV, and now a recording contract!" "Sharpay, if it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be happening." "You really mean it?" "Of course, brother and sister forever?" "Even when we're dead." Then they did there pinky promise. That was the most unforgettable night we've ever had.

**Troy's P.O.V. **

Okay, Sharpay let me do the final one since I only did chapter 2 twice. So a week has passed and it happens to be the weekend. Sharpay and I are more of a couple then friends though Gabriella didn't really tell us that her and Ryan are official. Maybe they are but they're scared to tell us. Well Ryan's recording songs right now. Sharpay, Gabriella, and I are just chilling around the recording studio. From what we've seen so far, Ryan has only had one take in each song he's doing. That doesn't usually happen when people record songs. I was lucky enough to bring my video camera so that I could document this onto YouTube! But for now, everything's going all right. Wildcat Troy signing off!

* * *

So there you go, that kind of ends it. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
